Nasre'yc
Prologue Born into poverty and forced to live alone on the streets with her older sister, Copyc, Nasre'yc was raised on Nar Shaddaa. Unfortunately, the war between the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic had forced them into the lower levels of their home-world. With her over-confident sister working a job as a dancer, Nasre'yc had plenty of time alone - their parents had died in a gang war many years before. Copyc (Mando'a for attractive, but not by looks) had always admired herself and forgot that her name was not to be taken out of context. Nasre'yc (Mando'a for resolute) had been partially named for her eagerness. Patience was not one of her strong suits, but she would pass the lonely hours in the streets begging for anything that would pass by. With her sister only two years older than her, Nasre'yc was shocked to find that she had been born Force-sensitive. Keeping her power a secret from her sister, she lived only a few years with her until Copyc had found out the truth. However, Copyc hadn't reacted the way Nasre'yc thought. Instead, the older sibling raced her younger sister to a Republic military group and allowed Nasre'yc to demonstrate her abilities in front of a Jedi Master. Nasre'yc, sixteen years old at the time, had been proud that her sister welcomed her gift... at least until she realized that Copyc had sold her out for a credits reward from the Jedi Order. Despite being calm on the outside, Nasre'yc could feel the envy tear her sister from within. Even so, Nasre'yc would travel to Tython and would eventually hear that Copyc had joined the Empire's Imperial Intelligence to attempt to hunt down the newly accepted Jedi Padawan. Welcome to Tython The shuttle arrived at perfect timing; a couple of Jedi had been expecting Nasre'yc as she stepped down the ramp in her new robes. Equipped to her belt was a prematurely created lightsaber. She nervously stepped forward to face the Masters before her. "Ah, Padawan," the older Jedi began."It's good to see that you've arrived with no difficulties." "Thank you, Master, but I fear that my sister is plotting against me as we speak," Nasre'yc replied. The elder stroked his grey beard for moment until the other Jedi grunted as if to remind the Master to introduce him. "My apologies, Padawan. Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Master Syo Bakarn and this is Kyr'amud," the older Jedi explained. Kyr'amud seemed to look incredibly different from the other Jedi at the landing site; he had short black hair, brown eyes, and carried two lightsabers on his belt. Nasre'yc had never been coordinated with her left hand, so she would stick with her single blade. Apparently, the Jedi noticed her saber and grabbed it before she could explain. Syo Bakarn examined the hilt and carefully ignited the blade. Nasre'yc hadn't activated the blade before, but now it's blue light had shown her and her superiors that she was capable. Unfortunately, the Grand Master, Satele Shan thought otherwise when Syo Bakarn had explained that she would receive the saber back once she had completed her training and trials. "Go to the Jedi Temple with Kyr'amud and speak with the Jedi Council," Syo said before returning to his office. Kyr'amud kept his fingers wrapped around the lightsaber's case, feeling the edges and ripples within its scrap parts. As they reached the temple, Nasre'yc watched as Jedi trained against droids, each other, and themselves. Most had been gathered around a Jedi Master, who was meditating with them in the training grounds. The entrance was large and enchanting with its ancient architecture. Upstairs, the Council room was even more breath-taking when he two Jedi entered. Another Togruta, a Kel-Dor, and several humans had gathered around a large table. "I understand the urgency Master Kwiks, but our resources are scarce at the moment," Satele Shan explained. Soon enough, Master Kwiks's response was interrupted by the entry of the two Jedi. Kyr'amud sat in a chair opposite of the Grand Master. "Padawan," Satele began,"welcome to Tython." "I'm grateful for your hospitality, Master," Nasre'yc said. "As you may be aware, we're struggling to supply Jedi to distant worlds for aid," Satele continued. "Which is why we need you to complete your trials as quickly as possible," Kiwks said. "I understand, Master. That is also why I'm eager to begin," the Padawan said. "Patience young one. We still must decide who will take you as their pupil," Kwiks assured. "I believe everyone here already has a student, except..." Satele trailed off and began to look at Kyr'amud, who was acting as if he hadn't been noticed at all. Nasre'yc also turned to face him and Kyr'amud finally lowered his legs off from the table. "Master Satele," Yuon Par said,"I don't think Kyr'amud is capable of teaching a student." "I'll accept that challenge Yuon," Kyr'amud said without hesitating. Instantly he showed the entire Council Nasre'yc's lightsaber. Satele Shan was the first to examine it. "This is indeed impressive, but prematurely created lightsabers can make training... interfered with." "So I must use a training blade?" Nasre'yc said. Without a word said, Kyr'amud lead her to a small room with a rusted blade on a weapon rack. "This blade used to be mine when I was a Padawan," the Jedi explained. "I'm giving it to you so you can return to using a real weapon." Nasre'yc beamed as she grasped the blade. It wasn't as light as her saber, but this would help her control her "real" weapon. Coruscant's Comparison Reunited and Revenge Hoth's Frozen Heart Alderaan's Ambitions "Korriban Incursion" "Assualt on Tython" Ziost Category:Jedi Consular Category:Female Character